One Love
by favoritegirlx3
Summary: I've delt with problems my whole life. Big or small, I an overcome them. That is, until I met Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

When I was little, I didn't think about the world outside of my play pen. That didn't matter to me. The only thing I cared about was what toy I was going to play with next. If only life was like that now. If only I didn't have to worry about the important things. Like, what college I'm going to go to, and where I'm going to live when I'm on my own. If only life was a fairytale. Then maybe desicions wouldn't send me over the edge.

Ever since I was little, problems have seemed to find there way into my life. When I was five, I flushed my moms very expensive pair of diamond earings down the toilet. I never told her, and being that I was little, she didn't suspect me. So my sister was whipped for the crime. I still haven't let that secret out of these lips.

Oh, and when I was twelve, my job was to take care of the class pet. A bunny we all named Hip-Hop. I forgot to refill his bowl when we had two days off for a holiday, and when I went in early the day we got back, I found his little dead body. I got in major trouble for that one, though.

But some things you can't shrug off. Things like, when you "accidently" murder someone. Or if you "accidently" stole a pair of three hundred dollar sunglasses from a store. Those sorts of things are way to big to ignore. Something else you can't ignore?

When you fall in love.

You don't ask for it to happen, it just happens. Usually when you first meet the person, or in some rare cases, when you first see them. That's what happened to me, sadly. It was like every other day, going as planned. Wake up, get ready, go to work, all that jazz. I was smiling when I walked into my work building, and as soon as I saw him, that smile turned into a toothy grin.

"His name is Justin Bieber. Everyone thinks he's going to be the next big thing." One of my friends that works with me here at Island Def Jam records whispered in my ear, obviously reading my expression correctly. I smirked at the young looking boy about fifty feet away from me. Side swept light brown hair, eyes to die for, clothes to match his playful grin. He had the image of every other guy I had seen around the building.

I knew that getting involved with clients is strictly forbidden, so I tried to ignore the fact that all I wanted to do was go up to him and kiss his face off. I carried on my day the normal way, even though he seemed to be in every room I walked into. Oh, and how his eyes were locked on me the whole time. I couldn't give this kid the time of day.

But I soon learned, Justin Bieber is one of those things you can't shrug off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?" I asked Jenna, one of my closest friends that works with me. I was leaning over her desk in the front lobby, while she sat back, sipping her Sobe Life Water. Lunch breaks are usually like this, I come down here to takl to her and avoid eating.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she casually glanced behind me. "No, because I'm not the one being watched." She nodded her head in the direction of the boy who just won't leave me alone. _Justin Bieber_, Island Def Jam's newest big star. The first day I saw him was also the first day I learned he was the biggest flirt on Earth. I was sent into the recording studio where he was working, to give the sound manager that works in there his coffee. Like every other day, I walked in, handed him his non-fat Vanilla Latte (quite girly if you ask me), he said thank you, and all that jazz. But unlike every other day, Justin Bieber was in there.

_He was standing in front of the door, one leg propped up with his hands in his pockets. I raised one of my eyebrows to create even more of an arch that was already there._

_"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?" He asked, not moving any muscles in his body but the ones in his mouth. His smile dazzled me, but I couldn't let ihm faze me. "Pretty straight forward, aren't we?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. He lightly shrugged, "I don't miss a beat when it comes to girls like you."_

_I rolled my eyes and used all of my strength to push him to the side. The door was almost open when his hand grabbed the door handle. "Not so fast, what's your name, shawty?"_

_I laughed in his face. Did this white boy just use the word "shawty"? I opened the door fully this time and walked out without speaking one more word. _

He trys talking to me everytime I go in there now. Well, anytime he sees me, really. I just smile and walk away with no words spoken. Jenna's eyes still lingered in his direction, and she was biting her lip. "Let me guess, his friend is with him?" I asked, fighting the urge to look behind me. She nodded excitingly. "Yeah, and there's another guy with him. He looks more like Bieber, though. Same hair and stuff. Oh my god, now they're all looking over here!"

I laughed at her facial expression. She was trying to cover up her face with the bottel in her hand. "You look retarded." She uncovered her face and stared at me. "I can't believe you won't at least talk to him. He's adorable!" She half shouted, her cheeks puffing up like balloons as she grinned. I was about to answer when I heard a voice behind me call my name.

"Bridgette, get over here." It was a booming voice, so I knew exactly who it was. Jenna was lightly laughing, and when I turned around, I saw that the voice was coming from exactly where Bieber was. I groaned and walked over there, trying to avoid Bieber's eyes the were on me. That stupid smirk he always has was there too, making me want to punch him.

"Yes, ?" I asked, trying to pull off the best fake smile I could. "Did you get the information I told you get?" He asked. I nodded soflty, taking short, nervous breaths. "Yep. Everything is on your desk." I told him, relaxing as I saw him smile.

"Perfect. I'm off them." He gave an even bigger smile to Justin, then walked away.

"So your name is Bridgette, huh?" Bieber asked from beside me. I groaned once again, turning towards him. My mouth was in a flat line, as I stared at him, then turned my attention towards his too friends. I nodded, then turned to walk away.

"God, does everyone have to have the stupid hairstyle?" I said, making sure I was loud enough for them to hear. Jenna was laughing when I got back over to her. "Aw, you embarressed him!" She giggled. I shook my head, then turned to look back at them. Bieber was tounching his hair and frowning wihle his two friends laughed.

Shows him.

**Boo, that sucked. :|**

**Review and stuff, please.**

***Alexis**


End file.
